The trays in vending machines of the above type are normally moved from a normal stowed position inside the space, to an extracted loading position, after first opening the door, for easy product loading by an operator.
The relatively heavy weight of the trays when loaded poses the problem of enabling movement of one tray at a time, when loading the products, to prevent the machine from toppling over.
In normal, i.e. closed-door, operating conditions, vending machines of the above type also pose the problem of securing the trays in their respective stowed positions, so that, in the event of violent shaking of the machine, e.g. by vandals, the trays are prevented from working loose and crashing into the door, thus damaging both the door and the trays, and possibly also toppling the machine.